No lo toques
by Blood-Sannin
Summary: —!Frentona no vayas¡ —gritó la Yamanaka para detener a su necia amiga. Ella realmente estaba muy enojada. [One-Shot]


_**No lo toques**_

.

.

.

—No! Frentona no vayas! —gritó la Yamanaka para detener a su necia amiga.

La pelirrosa se dirigió a paso firme hacia la zona donde se encontraba la división de Kumo, detrás de ella, Ino y Sai la seguían para evitar que cometa una locura.

—Quien es Karui? —preguntó la Haruno parándose frente al grupo de ninjas del rayo.

Los ninjas ahì congregados voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, algunos lograron identificarla pues la vieron peleando junto a los de Konoha, pero otros simplemente la ignoraron.

—Sakura... —susurró entre dientes su rubia amiga al ver como todos los miraban—. Mejor vámonos.

— ¡Soy yo! —La voz de una mujer interrumpió a la experta en Flores—. Oh! Pero si es la niña llorona... —soltó con sorna.

La pelirrosa que en todo momento estaba mirando al frente dio unos pasos hacia la kunoichi del rayo, se paró delante de ella y le propinó un certero golpe en el rostro que la mando a volar hacia sus compañeros.

—Nunca vuelvas a tocar a Naruto! —gritó totalmente enardecida, y vio cómo todos se ponían en guardia.

Sai le había contado lo ocurrido con Naruto en Konoha, pero por lo de la guerra no pudo hacerlo antes. Camino hacia la mujer que se tocaba la zona afectada y parándose con el ceño fruncido la examinó unos instantes.

—Vaya... —la morena escupió la sangre que emanaba de sus labios, todo había pasado demasiado rápido—. No pensé que ese chico sería otro llorón... —y rio a la vez que se incorporaba con ayuda de Omoi.

—Eso es todo. —Dijo la Haruno y sin más volvió sobre sus pasos—. Nos vamos. —ordenó a su compañeros, que la siguieron inmediatamente.

—Hey! —llamó la de ojos amarillos limpiándose los restos de líquido vital—. No me has dicho tu nombre. —la rosa frenó sus pasos, más no volteó.

—Soy Sakura Haruno. —su voz sonó seca, propio del momento—. Ha sido un gusto. —y sin más volvió a caminar alejándose del lugar.

Los ninjas de Kumo estaban desconcertados, una ninja aliada venía y sin más golpeaba a uno de los suyos. Hubieran saltado a defender a su compañera, pero vieron en ella una sonrisa extraña, como si le hubiera gustado aquel golpe...

—Karui-sempai! —un ninja se acercó y trato de ayudarla—. Debería...

—No... —Interrumpió la morena, por más ofensivo que haya sido aquel golpe, había visto algo en la chica, algo –o alguien– que la motivaba a hacer eso—. Déjala, tiene sus razones. —y volvió hacia su grupo dejando mudo a su camarada.

.

.

.

—Estás loca! —La Yamanaka no salía de su estupor—. Somos aliados, no debiste golpearla! —espetó histérica pensando que ese golpe podía hacer estallar una nueva guerra.

—La fea hizo bien. —Intervino por primera vez el pintor, ganándose una mirada de muerte de la pelirrosa—. Solo defendió lo que ama. —culminó con simpleza, causando que esta se ruborizara.

La rubia miró a su amiga, durante el trayecto de regreso estaba demasiado callada para su gusto. Adelantándose unos pasos la detuvo, se le hacía raro que no haya golpeado a Sai por tremenda indiscreción y eso llamo su curiosidad.

—Sakura. —La aludida desvío la mirada, cosa que Ino interpretó rápidamente—. Tu estas...

—Basta! —gritó recuperándose, realmente Sai era muy molesto y su rubia amiga no se quedaba atrás—. No hablaré de eso. —acto seguido se cruzó de brazos y soltó un ¡Hmp! a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí.

Los acompañantes se dieron una mirada y comprendieron todo. No volvieron a insistir, pero sonrieron al pensar que había sido admirable lo que Sakura hizo por el hombre que amaba. Ino sospechaba algo desde hace mucho, pero no quiso hacer preguntas al respecto y Sai desde que empezó a relacionarse con ellos, había visto algo especial, un brillo en los ojos tanto en los de Naruto como en los de Sakura, algo que obviamente no era solo amistad.

Fue algo muy bonito, definitivamente ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

.

.

.

La señora Uzumaki caminaba por las calles de Konoha, las personas la saludaban alegremente a su paso por cada sitio, ya que era querida por todos los aldeanos al igual que su esposo y su pequeño hijo. Era muy embriagador el ambiente de paz que había ahora sobre el mundo shinobi, les costó mucho conseguirlo pero valió la pena... eso fue por lo que habían luchado.

—Buenos días Sakura-sama. —una voz interrumpió el trance de la pelirrosa—. ¿Como has estado? —su voz se volvió más amigable.

—Hola Karui-san. —Sonrió la mujer, la había tomado por sorpresa—. Pues muy bien, gracias. —agregó contenta la esposa del séptimo, realmente se había alegrado de ver a la ex-ninja de Kumo.

—Vaya, ya ha crecido más. —Dijo al ver la enorme barriga de la Uzumaki—. Ya sabes qué será? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

—Será una niña. —y sus ojos brillaron de alegría. Ella y Naruto esperaban a su segundo retoño.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes. —felicitó a la mujer, realmente le alegraba mucho ver que la familia del Hokage crecía, y justo hablando de él, había algo que había querido decirle hace mucho y no había tenido oportunidad, aquel incidente de hace años—. Yo... yo lamento haber golpeado a tu esposo aquella vez. —Su voz adquirió un tono de culpa—. Estaba furiosa, y no medí las consecuencias.

—Tranquila. —La mujer de cabellos rosas puso una mano en el hombro de la morena—. Él nunca te culpó, y yo no tengo por qué hacerlo. —la calmó, en verdad eso era pasado.

—Sin duda Hokage-sama tiene un gran corazón. —admitió la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa en los labios, recordaba como Sai le dijo que Naruto había aguantado una paliza de los ninjas de Kumogakure por proteger a Sasuke y eso solo hizo que ella admirara y quisiera más al rubio. Acciones como esa solo demostraba cuán grande era el corazón de su esposo para con sus seres queridos.

Hablaron trivialidades un rato más, pero pronto la pelirroja recordó que debía ir a casa.  
—Si me disculpa Sakura-sama, tengo que ir a casa. —la morena recién había vuelto de Kumo hace un rato y debía ir a ver a su hija y esposo.

—Nos vemos. —se despidió la Uzumaki y vio como la pelirroja se iba por otra calle. Dio un suspiró y continuó hacia la torre Hokage, cuando de pronto vio a dos rubios correr por los una calle paralela. — ¿Qué demonios? —se preguntó, siguió caminado y ahora vio a los rubios por una intersección.

La mujer solo atinó a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza, sus dos rubios eran un sin fin de energía, pero ella estaba más que feliz, porque le encantaba ver a Naruto jugar con Shinachiku. Ellos lo eran todo para ella... Sin ellos no sería tan feliz como lo es ahora.  
Y ¡ay! de quien se atreva a tocarlos..."

.

.

.

**_Fin_**


End file.
